


Fire Under Your Ass

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [64]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, Fire Department Captain Mick Rory, Len sets his house on fire, M/M, Mayor Leonard Snart, Mick has to come put it out and then deal with his grumpy mayor, Mick is Tired(tm), Non-Sexual Kink, Punishment, Safeword Use, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Mayor Snart has set his house on fire... again. Captain Rory manages to save his partner, and his house, and carries him single-handedly out of the flames (well... almost). But then he makes a mistake, and quite publicly, too... and has to pay the price.Aka, Len is not happy to publicly receive a swat on the ass from Mick, so he takes Mick home to spank him.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Spanking Sunday [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Fire Under Your Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [RetroactiveCon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/gifts), [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts).



> I think I promised to write this spanking back in July.... whelp, better late than never! 
> 
> Thank you to Alex for the lovely betaing job <3 ...one day I will figure out English punctuation...

The alarm was still sounding as Mark Mardon, one of the firemen on duty, came into Mick’s office, looking out of breath and red in the face. “Sir! It’s the Mayor’s house!“

Immediately, Mick was up, paperwork forgotten as he grabbed his jacket and his helmet. “What did the idiot do now?” he growled, racing after Mark towards the fire truck.

“He couldn’t tell, Captain, was coughing too hard,” Shawna supplied, jumping into the fire truck with them, first aid kit clutched in her hand. A stab of white hot panic flashed through Mick at that, but he pushed it down, pushed it away. No need to panic now, there was no use. He could worry later. For now there was a fire to put out, and lives to save.

When Mick rushed into the house – against Mark’s wishes, who was usually the one to go into a house first and made sure it was safe for everyone else to go in – he found the Mayor in the living room, doubled over and coughing, with thick smoke coming out of the kitchen. Mick quickly grabbed him and pulled him to the back of the house, opening the terrace door and pushing him out, quickly sitting him down on one of the garden chairs. Over the sound of Len’s coughs, Mick yelled at Shawna to come to the back of the house and for the others to find out what was burning in the kitchen. Shawna arrived moments later with a questioning look on her face, but Mick just shook his head. “Getting him out the front woulda meant taking him through the smoke,” he murmured, then squeezed the mayor’s shoulder. “You doin’ alright?”

The mayor nodded, but doubled over with yet another coughing fit. Before Mick could start fretting, he found himself pushed back towards the house again by Shawna, who knelt down next to the mayor and pulled out some things from her kit. “Captain, go put out the fire. I’ll look after your man.” Mick shook his head, but with one last look at Mayor Snart, he headed back into the house to help find the culprit.

The toaster.

Len had almost burned down the house with a fucking  _ toaster _ . Mick sighed and carried the charred remains of what had been a fairly new appliance outside, putting it down on the front lawn to cool down before they’d take it with them and dispose of it. When he returned, he frowned at the sight of the kitchen in front of him. It was a mess of foam, and some of Len’s glasses and dishes splintered and broken, either from the heat or from rough handling while they tried to put the fire out. His nose told him that something was still in the oven, and upon spying a lump of coal in there, he quickly turned off the oven before whatever was in there could catch fire, and propped it open a bit to let it cool to avoid further accidents.

He shook his head at the disaster, and listened to Axel rattling off what needed to be done before the kitchen could be used again. As much as the kid was an ADHD disaster, he was near- _ perfect _ when it came to spying damage and figuring out what measures needed to be taken at a glance. Something about the filter function missing from his brain, or something, Mick figured.

“Also, this place should like… air out for a day or so before anyone sleeps here again, let the ash and stuff settle before letting the place be deep cleaned, the smoke will have gone places in here. So...take your man home with you, Captain. Hartley is already there to start his shift, and you’ve done plenty of overtime. We’ll debrief him, and you go home.” He winked and nudged Mick, then grinned and didn’t even dodge when Mick gave him a light clap on the back of his head.

“Go mind your own business, Walker,” Mick growled and shooed him off, then went to the terrace to find his partner. How he’d found someone with such an affinity for trying to burn down his house was beyond Mick. How Len had made it without dying until he’d gotten to know Mick was also beyond him… but well, Mick had thoroughly lost his heart to the mayor of Central City, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You good, partner?” he murmured when he stepped out, finding Len looking a bit pale, but no longer trying to cough his lungs up.

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling weakly at Mick and reaching out to take his hand. “Sorry for worrying you… and sorry for starting a fire… again.”

“You’d think someone as cold-loving as you would know how to not set your house on fire all the time,” Mick murmured, leaning down to kiss Len’s temple and pulling a face at the smokey ash on his skin. “What were you even trying to do?”

Len shrugged at that, and leaned into Mick without answering. “I hope my study’s still alright...I need to do some work still today.”

“Nope. You’re coming home with me is what you’re doing. Maybe I’ll let you take your laptop, but you’re coming home with me. This place needs to settle first, and then be deep-cleaned before you stay here again, and we’ll also have Sam come by later to check the integrity of the place. So you’re coming home with me, and you’re staying until we know it’s safe for you to come back here.”

Len frowned, pulling a pouty face that Mick knew would lead nowhere good. Who knew why he was feeling so stubborn, but Mick was in no mood to deal with it. “Nope. No discussion. You’re coming home with me.”

“But Mickkk,” Len whined, clearly not ready to give in and just go home with Mick. And Mick was at the end of his 24-hour shift, had spent the last hour worrying about his partner, and was in no mood whatsoever to now discuss with him the safety points of not staying in a fire-damaged house.

“Nope,” he grumbled, picked up Len by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, grabbing him about the legs so he wouldn’t fall down, and made his way back into the house and towards the front door.

“Mick, let me down!” Len grumbled, squirming a bit. Not a lot though… they both knew that it was unlikely that he’d get out of Mick’s hold anyway, and that if he did, the resulting crash was likely to end with a trip to the hospital.

“Nope. Gonna take you home and make sure you stay there until it’s safe for you to come back here,” Mick replied and continued to carry Len outside. Just as they stepped to the front door, Len squirmed again, clearly trying to get down.

“I can walk on my own!” he protested, but well, that one was coming a bit late.

“I know you can, but now I’m carrying you,” Mick grinned, and gave him a good swat on his bottom to make sure he stayed still. Laughter from before him alerted him to the fact that he was in full view of his comrades, and Len stiffening on his shoulder told him that he’d also heard that, and that he was not at all amused with it. Well. Fuck.

“Gonna take your man home and spank him for setting the house on fire?” Axel teased, and when Len squirmed now, Mick let him down. He put him on his feet, and judging by Len’s stormy expression and how he stepped away from Mick, maybe it wasn’t  _ Len _ that was in trouble once they got home.

“Maybe you should shut your mouth if you don’t want to get spanked,” Len growled at Axel, then stalked off to his car, clearly fuming. Ah yes, giving the control-loving, always poised, always graceful Mayor Snart a swat on his bottom where half the fire department could see it had clearly not been one of Mick’s finest moments. He hastily said goodbye to his men and then hurried after Len.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, climbing into the passenger seat as Len already started the motor. “That was… not okay from me.”

“I’ll make sure you’re sorry, don’t you worry about that,” Len growled, and then pulled out of his driveway and starting off towards Mick’s house. Mick nodded, even though Len likely couldn’t see it anyway, and remained quiet for the rest of the ride home.

“Lita better not be home,” Len grumbled once they were parked in front of Mick’s place, and climbed out of the car.

“She’s having a girls’ day with Lisa, as far as I know,” Mick replied after reviewing the mental family calendar. “Something about needing make-up tips or somethin’.”

Len nodded curtly, and then used his own key to let them in, holding the door open for Mick as if it was his  _ own _ home, and not Mick’s. A quick glance around revealed Lita’s shoes and coat to indeed be missing, as well as her favourite purse. As there was no answer to a call around the house for her, Mick figured they were safe.

“Alright then. Pants down, over the back of the couch. And give me that belt,” Len commanded. After one look at Len’s stormy face, Mick hurried to obey.

“I’m really sorry,” he murmured, quickly undoing his safety pants and letting them glide down, followed by his underwear before he fumbled the belt out of the uniform and handed it over to Len with a slight bow of his head.

“I’m sure you will be, in a bit, yeah,” Len grumbled and stepped up behind him. “Now, tell me what you’re being punished for, and tell me your safeword.”

The mention of a safeword made Mick relax ever so slightly. He shouldn’t have worried – he knew that even if Len was upset, he’d never do something unsafe. And if Mick told him no, he’d heed it. And yet… and yet. “My safeword is lettuce, Sir,” Mick told him, bending himself over the back of the sofa, placing his hands on the seat. “And you’re punishing me because I spanked you in full view of my team without getting your consent first.”

“Correct,” Len told him, and Mick could hear him rustling with the belt, folding it so he could use it as an implement on Mick’s backside. “And what about your consent to this?”

Mick smiled softly to himself, loving Len’s sharp wit and his need to make sure that Mick was okay, even if he was upset with him. “Yes,” he nodded. “I consent to this, Sir. Please punish me for what I did wrong?”

“Well...” Len drawled behind him. “If you insist.”

And that was all the warning he got, before the fabric of his safety belt came down across his ass, making it sting and ache. Len definitely was not holding back… not that Mick would want him to.

“One, Sir, thank you”, he managed, and then the second strike was already there. Mick squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would shut out the pain, but of course, the sharp sting of the impact wasn’t lessened by that.

“Two, Sir. Thank you.”

“Good. You’re taking it really well,” Len told him, and then let the belt come down again. “I will spank you until you are properly chastised for what you did earlier.”

“Three, Sir. Thank you. Thank you for putting me right again,” he murmured, and somehow, even though they had just started with the punishment, he knew they were both already relaxing again. Len would have had worked out his upset by the end of it, and Mick knew that once he was punished, he’d be forgiven at the end of it… even if he was a stupid idiot who didn’t think sometimes.

“Four, Sir, thank you,” he murmured as a response for yet another strike, keeping his eyes closed as the impact from the belt rocked him against the couch with every spank. He knew his hips wouldn’t bruise from that, the couch was too soft for that, but he still felt the impact on his hips, felt how tired he was after the twenty-four hours of being on shift. Even though he was only backup now that he was Captain of the fire department, and didn’t have to rush out for every little kitty in a tree, it was still exhausting, having to be ready to be called in at any moment, in case the others were still stuck in a different place, or if there was something big enough that it called for more people than were on call. Or.. well, just in case Mr. Mayor tried to burn down his house again. Mick knew he didn’t need to go in those cases, that his guys had it all under control… but not only was it the mayor, but Len was Mick’s  _ partner _ . Of course he rushed out to see if he was okay.

“Eight, Sir, thank you,” he murmured, coming back to the present and hoping that he hadn’t skipped or missed any numbers while he was counting on autopilot.

“Very good,” Len told him, so Mick figured he had not missed anything then. Len, with his need for precision, would have let him know for sure.

“Nine, Sir. Thank you so much,” Mick gasped as the next strike hit, rocking him forward once more. His arms buckled under him for a second, but he got it under control again, pushing himself up again and locking his elbows so he wouldn’t fall down face-first onto the couch.

“Ten, Sir, thank you,” he mumbled as he was jolted once more, closing his eyes as the pain travelled through him, as if he could go to sleep right on the spot. He didn’t think Len would be happy if he fell asleep during his spanking...but well, Mick could only stay awake for so long after a long shift with too much paperwork and too much worrying.

“Twelve, Sir,” he murmured, wondering why no next strike was coming.

“That was only eleven, Mick,” Len informed him. “Are you alright?”

Mick pulled up his shoulders, as if trying to hide. Len shouldn’t be concerned about him, Len was upset and should work out his anger with the spanking. “Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” he murmured, trying to convince himself that he was, he could take more of the spanking, as much as Len needed to work out his anger. “Sorry, just got… just got confused with the count.”

There was a moment of silence behind him, and then Len carefully placed the belt beside him on the sofa, grabbed Mick by the elbow and pulled him up. “Yeah no,” he sighed, looking Mick over. “What's up?”

“Just… tired. S all good, I’ll just need a nap after this,” Mick murmured, turning to bend back over the couch.

“Nope.” Len told him, letting the ‘p’ pop. “Lettuce.”

Mick turned his head, frowning at him. “What?”

“You’re much too tired to continue,” Len murmured, tugging him up again, then bending down and pulling his pants and underwear up enough so Mick would be able to walk in it. “You just had a twenty-four hour shift with some calls and some high-stress financial decisions, and then I was an idiot and set the toaster on fire. We’re going to bed now, and you’re going to sleep until you feel better, and I’ll make you a snack.”

Mick took a moment to look at his partner, his sweet, sappy man who had such a stressful life himself and always found it in himself to put Mick first, somehow, who put back his anger and upset at Mick to make sure he was alright, and who could read Mick better than he knew himself, sometimes.

“That snack better not involve the toaster,” he murmured, but let Len take his hand and lead him to the bedroom, where he suddenly felt like his limbs were made of lead, and he couldn’t move them anymore, and his eyes just fell closed…. And then Len’s hands were there, deftly undressing him and finding all the hidden zippers and latches in Mick’s uniform so he could take it off easily. Soon, Mick was only in his underwear, and then there were bedsheets around him, which was weird because to snuggle up in the sheets he had to lay down but he hadn’t laid down yet??? Cracking his eyes open revealed that he was, in fact, lying down, and Len was sitting at the edge of the bed, smiling his sweet smile that only Mick and his family ever got to see. Mick attempted to smile back, but wasn’t sure if his mouth was still doing what it was supposed to do, or if it was already asleep.

“Marry me,” he murmured, causing Len to laugh – that gentle, musical laugh that Mick loved so much. He felt Len’s lips on his own, and only then realised that his eyes had already closed again.

“Will do. Ceremony is in three months, or did you forget that?” Len hummed, and this time Mick was pretty sure he was smiling. Yes. He couldn’t wait to make his partner his husband in three months, whisk him off his feet and carry him home, where he would keep him forever.

He could feel hands sneaking around him, and then Len snuggled into him from behind, burying his face into Mick’s shoulder. Mick made an enquiring noise, and Len chuckled. “Yeah, I know, I know. I’m going to make you food, and I have work to do. But I want to snuggle you first, okay?” There was a bit of a pause, and then a low, whispered: “I love you, Mick.”

Mick took Len’s hand and held it as he drifted off into the land of dreams, thinking about both of them in crisp suits, sharing a kiss and exchanging rings in front of their loved ones, Lita and Lisa throwing flowers for them… yes, it would be a good day. And best of all: He’d have his Len by his side forever. And really, that was everything he wanted.


End file.
